Anaire
Anaire is a survivor in the end. Appearance Anaire is a gentle looking woman who seems to be a bit of a wall flower. Her eyes are a slate grey that seems a bit off upon first glance, but they're noticeable enough that she's never had anyone ask about them to any great extent. Her skin is very light and even looks washed out in certain lighting, usually when it's dark out. Her hair, which falls to her elbows, is just as light since it was bleached blonde by the sunlight. Her hair is done in many different ways and very elaborately because of how much free time she has relative to how little she can really do. She finds scraps of cloth that aren't being used and can fabricate her own clothing with the small bits of cloth, leather, twine, thread, and sometimes even old rags that look interesting. More often than not, she is bare footed but this is because she hasn't had as much of a scavenging opportunity as those who have been touched or tainted. It's incredibly rare for her to ever have any kind of shoes unless she is traveling to the forest or somewhere that requires it. Personality Anaire is a quiet woman that rarely speaks to those that do not speak to her first. She feels that if someone has something they wish to say to her, then they should be the first one to strike up a conversation, otherwise they can stop staring and fuck off. She doesn't engage in open conflict with someone, rather wishing to keep it silent and quiet among the two of them. This doesn't happen often since she isn't close to anyone, having been abandoned many years prior. It is because of her silent nature that many believe that she is completely mute but when she does speak, her words are carefully chosen and somewhat noncombative until threatened. If she is openly challenged, Anaire has no issues with verbal confrontation in order to defend herself, literally the only way that she has to do so. If her words do not defend her, it is very likely that she could be beaten and she knows this. Anaire has not been challeneged openly very often. She believes that this is because she is generally overlooked in most instances, her silence helping her to blend into the background more often than not. Oftentimes, usually at night, she is hiding and has to keep her own memories and emotions from creeping up on her. Anaire sometimes feels that her entire existance is a mistake and that she never should have been created by anything. She has never said anything about this to anyone else and takes whatever harm she's given as a punishment from who-ever else may have been God before the new God came. When she comes across food, Anaire is very frugal with it, often saving it for weeks at a time and risking eating it whenever it's already moldy and ruined. If she does see that it's expired, she'll pick the nasty parts off and eat the rest of it just because she knows she needs the nutrients. She has never found herself as being a very affectionate person. Really, she's never had any kind of affectionate contact with someone else. There was a very rare instance where someone actually gave her food, an elderly woman who seemed to be just as disliked as Anaire was, and since then, Anaire has not seen the woman. It is because of that instance that Anaire has learned to greatly value kindness toward others and if she believes it is much more kind of her to be silent, she will continue that. Her greatest fear is to die without at least one person knowing her name. History A mother does not flee without her children. She normally has to be killed in order for her to stop caring and even then, her soul lives on with them. Childhood Born in the desert, Anaire's mother was a strange one. The woman could not hear the voices that others claimed were all in their heads and she sought out the company of those who were like her. There was one other, a man who had a smile that would chill the bones directly off of the body, but he was mentally different. Anaire's mother had laid with him during a drunken stupor one night and was alone during the morning. She left to the forest, living nearby Zurich as closely as she could. During her pregnancy, there were several instances where the Corrupted and Forsaken would find her and try to tear her home apart but she often hid deeply enough in the city after that so that it was difficult for others to understand what was going on. Once she gave birth to her daughter, Anaire, and was forced to explain to the Women's Shelter just what she really was. They threw out the woman and kept the child, just so that they could ensure at least five years of survival. Anaire was kept a secret from anyone that came to the shelter, she was kept in the kitchen where she would normally just make food and prepare dishes for the women and children that would come to the building. She would run out of the kitchen when she thought that someone threatening was coming in her direction and would immediately curl into a ball in the smallest area that she could find with a door. It was because of this behavior that she learned early on to keep herself from getting too well-known with people because, to her, they were all threatening in some way. The woman who owned the center kept the rundown building as nicely functioning as she could, often having to resort to rebuilding entire walls and ripping up floors if they weren't how they were supposed to be. She usually had Anaire to help with this so that they wouldn't get themselves frozen to death if the snow came in from the Icelands. When the woman who own the center died, Anaire and several other people were thrown out of the building which was torn down so that others could use the resources of wood and nails. Adolescents The first few weeks after being kicked out of the center were incredibly rough on Anaire. She was only around five winters old when it happened and had a hard time with finding food for herself. A great majority of what she did find was a bit molded over or even maggot ridden, being a child, she didn't know any better. It wasn't until she managed to find a group of traders to leave Zurich with that she left the city to travel toward Lyons. With the trader, she ran errands and made sure that anything the man needed was taken to the person he indicated, Anaire came to trust him enough so that she began considering him as a father. Traveling through the main cities and several of the biomes in Eden, Anaire stayed with the man for three years until the man ended up giving his life to save her from a Corrupted that they came across in the forests near Zurich. A desert nomad found her holding onto a gold and wooden-handled knife, figuring that the man she had been traveling with was a Pure and decided to take her and the remaining supplies with him to Lyons. A few of the people there recognized her and noticed that she had the man's supplies with her as well, it was a large argument between the new male and the town of Lyons until the body of the trader she was originally with was found mangled in the forest still decomposing. Four seasons passed and the attacks on Lyons were much more frequent than they had been in years before, making the entire population remain on edge since many of them didn't know what to think. Anaire makes sure that whenever she leaves the towns, she has a group of some kind to leave with her rather than being alone. She finds that it's harder for people to realize that she's a pure this way. It wasn't until she was around fifteen seasons old that someone figured it out. Even then, she still wasn't well known in Lyons or any other town. The man was a drunkard that was a public nuisance that no one particularly liked but he managed to get items to trade for booze either way. No one cared much about what he did as long as he left them alone for the most part. This time he messed up and grabbed Anaire, intending on raping her. When she realized what it was that was going on, she pulled out her dagger and killed him as he laid on top of her. Leaving his body there, she made no indication that she had been the one to kill him, still remembering the feeling of the blade slipping between his rib bones and even the warmth of his blood on her hand. Anaire does not like talking about this encounter and used this to help harden herself a bit. After that incident, Anaire became more outspoken in situations where she felt physically threatened, not afraid to show that she was made of the same tempered steel as others. She would stand with a proud back and an upwardly tilted chin that wasn't going to be pushed down at any point. The only way that she was going to go down, in her mind, was fighting. It was because of this that she began working on self defense on her own, checking out the tactics that the tainted used and modifying it to her own abilities so that she would be able to do it without too much of an issue. Of course, it wasn't perfect and it would never be since she didn't have a lot of power behind her own abilities, but Anaire can at least hold her own for a couple of seconds or just run off. Currently, she resides in Lyons and is nineteen seasons old. She will never consider herself an adult until she had done something to earn it. Powers and Abilities ' Fighting Style: '''She has no clear-set fighting style but Anaire does keep a knife on her. It is usually attached to her outer thigh and underneath her clothing if she ever thinks that she might end up needing it for whatever reason. The knife that she uses is a gold, steel, and mahogany knife that she had found on pure chance. There was a merchant that she had been able to trade one of her pieces of leather for the small blade and uses it mostly for crafting clothing. Her other blade, a dagger that's around 22 inches in length, is kept around her waist, normally tied to whatever she's wearing at the time being. It was with this slightly curved, elegant blade that Anaire taught herself to defend against other people. Her skills include: *'Tailoring;' while it's not perfect, Anaire is able to make her own clothes so that she may be able to have something to wear while out in public. Her clothes are never professionally made and she can only wear certain types of fabric or leather if she actually has the means of getting it. In order to get new fabrics, she must trade or steal them. Most of the time, she fishes scraps out of waste piles. *'Scavenging;' this is more of a ''have to than a skill. Since she is a 'pure', Anaire has a harder time coming across food and water and therefore has to take whatever she can get her hands on at the time. This is sometimes just a bit of a fight for her since she's not always as strong as other scavengers, meaning that it's rather often that she has to back off. Statistics Trivia *Her face claim is Daenerys. *Her name comes from The Silmarillion. Quotes Not available... Category:Pure Category:Desert Category:PC